supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Roman (Natural Opposites)
Dick Roman, of his real name Azazoth, was the third Leviathan, the first Great Old One and the seventh God's Creation . History Birth Azazoth is born at the middle at the War, he fight with The Light . The Conflict When Eve named Azazoth the Leader of the Leviathans, God attacked them, by fear for the Creation, the Conflict ends by the creation of the Purgatory and Pestilence's Birth, Eve is trapped, with almost all his siblings, in the Purgatory . Season 3 Azazoth was free when Castiel's vessel rejects the Leviathans in the water, he took the appearence of Dick Romann, the President of the USA, Eve unifies the Great Old Ones and the Elder Gods, he was killed by Lucifer . Personnality Azazoth was choleric and selfish, he considered humans as foods, he wanted to turn humans into extremely obedient poeple and eradicate things who maked the humans dangerous or or not appetizing enough * High Intellectual Potential (HIP) : All humans with an IQ superior to 150 . * High Metabolism : All humans who eat but don't get fatter . * Hemophilia : All humans who don't coagulate . * Dwarfism : All humans who are smaller than usual . Powers and Abilities * Leviathan Physiology : Azazoth had the traditionnal powers of the Leviathans . ** Super Strength : Azazoth was the third strongest Leviathan and is only surpassed by Eve, the Archangels, Levitas, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Azazoth could move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Azazoth didn't need to drink or rest ** Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Azazoth was extremely powerfull ** Immortality : Azazoth was the third oldest Leviathan, the only older than him are the Archangels War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God and Amara and the Primordial Entities, he could live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Azazoth was extremely resistant and was immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Azazoth knowed almost everything, the only things they don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . ** Flight : In his disembodied form, Azazoth was able to fly . ** Colt Immunity : The Leviathans are one of the five things immune to the Colt . ** Shapeshifting : Azazoth could change his apparence, he only need a small portion of the DNA of the personn who he want to take apparence for do it . ** Teleportation : Azazoth can teleport himself to any places they are already were . * Conversion : He could turn humans into Leviathans . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Primal Entities could all extremely easily kill him . *Archangels : He could be killed by the Archangels . *Leviathans : He could be hurted by other Leviathans . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow could kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe could kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear could kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword could kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe could kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife could kill him . * Archangel Blade : The Archangel Blades could kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Furnace, Trickstery, Frost and Thunderwave could kill him . * Bone of a Righteous Man soaked in the Blood of three Fallen : This weapon was extremely dangerous for him, the three fallen are : a fallen angel, the King of Hell and a Alpha . Other *Primordial Darkness : Azazoth dies if he touch Primordial Darkness *Primordial Light : Azazoth dies if they touch Primordial Light *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Azazoth dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Azazoth dies . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Azazoth dies . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Azazoth dies . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Azazoth dies . * Phoenix Ashes : The Phoenix Ashes are fatal for him . * Borax : The Borax is extremely painful for him, he is still more resistant to the borax than regular Leviathans but less than Archleviathans .